powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forged in Steel
Forged in Steel is the second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This features James and Julie's first transformation into the Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger and the Ninja Steel White Ranger respectively. It also features the debut of the main five Rangers' Zords. Synopsis As Danielle, Daniel and Jessica return to Danielle's childhood home in an attempt to find her lost family, Julie and James come across a strange alien named Mick. Story "Ten years ago a Ninja Prism falls to the Earth and the Ninja Steel makes the Ninja Steel, and is attacked by the Evil Galavanx and the great ninja master sacrificed himself to keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Now 10 years later a new team has risen to battle Galavanx and his forces they are the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel." In the middle of nowhere a yellow truck is in the middle of the road James is attempting to fix what's broken as Julie pokes her head out the window. "Well what's wrong with it?" Julie says as she looks at him. He closed the hood and walks over to the passenger side of the truck and hops into the vehicle and looks at her. "I think the motor died," James says as he looks at her. She snickers a bit. "You maybe you should get a new truck," Julie says as she looks at him. He shushes her. "Don't say that in front of Nitro she's just having an off day aren't you girl," James says as he looks at his truck. Then they see debris fall from the sky and are surprised by what they see. "Where did all this junk come from," Julie says as she walks over to a piece and touches it and is kinda gross out by the ooze. James kneels down as well and looks at it and touches it as well. "Dang this is gross it could be an Alien space ship," James says as he chases her with it. She backs up. "No keep that away from me let's just move this from the road and let's get going," Julie says as she looks at him. They clear the way James picks up something that he doesn't know what it looks like. "What the heck is this," James says as he kicks it. Mick appears as they pick up pieces from it Mick appears as they pick up pieces from it to defend theirselves with. "Hey that really hurt you kicked me," Mick says as he looks at James. James walks over to him slowly. "Who are you?" James says as he looks at him. He looks at him. "I'm a friend of Danielle Mitchell my name is Mick," Mick says as he looks at them. James smiles at him. "Wait you know my sister Danielle that's been missing for 10 years where is she right now where," James says as he looks at Mick. He looks at him. "We were onboard a space ship and we hopped into a chute to escape aliens and were separated, hang on let me get a hold of her Danielle come in can you hear me," Mick says as he attempts to contact Danielle but his Datacom is damaged. Julie looks at him. "Wait what kind of Aliens?" Julie says as she looks at him. He looks at them. "Big scary Aliens like that coming towards us," Mick says as he hears the dog barking and sees the squad of Kudabots walks towards them ready to fight as both James and Julie are shocked by this. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Crushing evil with all their might together, Ninja Steel Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel. (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Steel Watching out at day or night together, Ninja Steel (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 2: Forged in Steel As the Kudabots foot soldiers walks over to James, Julie, and Mick ready to take them prisoner as Julie looks at James. "How do we handle this?" Julie says as she looks at James. He looks at her. "I've not gotten that far yet," James says as he looks at her. The Kudabots then run towards them. Julie tries her best to fight off four of them that are attacking her but she's not doing well as their getting the upper hand on her and she flips and hits the ground hard as one of them walks over to her with it's weapon trained on her and he's about to strike her with it when James grabs the weapon and throws it up and back fists the bot and then helps her up. "We gotta get out of here," James says as he looks at Julie. She agrees and they get into the truck and drive off as Mick is in the back with the Dog as Ripcon beams down and isn't happy about that and looks at the Kudabots. "Fools you let them get away with the techwiz," Ripcon says as he looks at them. In the middle of nowhere Danielle, Daniel, and Jessica walk to Danielle's home she looks at them. "This is where my family lived so welcome," Danielle says as she looks at them. They walk into the house and Danielle looks around the house for her mother and brother but can't find them. At this point, Galvanax offers a new reward: Anyone who can bring him the six power stars will become Champion. The first new contestant of the challenge is Ripperat, a monster with chainsaws for hands. "I'm ready for action master," Ripperat says as he looks at Galvanax. Galvanax looks at him. "Get me those six Power stars and you will be rewarded greatly," Galvanax says as he looks at Ripperat. Ripperat nods and teleports to Earth. Meanwhile at her house the four Rangers search the place. "Mom, James where are you guys I'm home they've got to be here still," Danielle says as she leans against the house and isn't happy as she starts to break down. "Hey maybe they're hiding still cause your father said to be like a Ninja and that their save but we promise to help you find them no matter what," Julie says as she looks at Danielle. She smiles and looks at her. "Thanks now let's search for the Ninja Steel," Danielle says as she looks at them. Meanwhile at the High School James, Julie, and Mick are in the paint shop fixing his Data comm and is successful fixing it and attempts to contact Danielle. They work searching for the Ninja Steel and they found nothing but an empty box with a pic. Jessica looks at the pic. "Wait I think I remember seeing that trophy, Danielle what's your father's name anyway," Jessica says as she looks at the pic. She looks at her. "Jaden Mitchell why?" Danielle says as she looks at Jessica. Then Jessica remembers seeing the trophy. "That Trophy is in the trophy is in the front of the school," Jessica says as she looks at Danielle. She smiles. "That must be where mom hid the Ninja Steel," Danielle says as she looks at them. Then something buzzed by "oh no," Redbot says as he catch it. "What is it Redbot," Danielle says as she looks at him. "Is a buzz came," Redbot Says as he shows the others what he's showing. "Danielle was shock to see that Galvanax has been spying on her and know's teh Ninja Steel is in teh High School and sends Ripperat to get it." As Danielle smash the Buzz came. "oh no this isn't good Galvanax know's where's teh Ninja Steel is." Danielle says as she looks at the others. "Danny are you there can you hear me." Mick says as he contacts Danielle on her Data Come. "yeah Mick i'm here you can read me lise Cast *Vanessa Hudgens - Danielle Mitchell (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Zac Efron - Daniel Larson (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Corbin Bleu - James Mitchell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Emily Browning - Julie Samuels (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Taylor Swift - Jessica Smith (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jason David Franks- Tommy Oliver *Kelson Henderson - Mick *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Mike Edward - Jaden Mitchell *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Adrian Smith - Ripperat (voice) *Andi Crown - Datacom (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red Ranger - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue Ranger - Dragon Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger - Nitro Zord *Ninja Steel White Ranger - Kodiak Zord *Ninja Steel Pink Ranger - Zoom Zord Notes Errors *When the Kudabots walk up to fight Julie and James, Mick jumps into the front seat of Jame's truck, but afterwards, Julie and James jump into the front seat while Mick is located in the back of the truck. *When the rangers shout "Ninja Spin!" during their morph, the ninja power stars do not spin until the morphing phase is shown, even though they made the movement of spinning them. This will most likely become a trend of the show as well, as the same mistake was seen in the intro during an entirely different morph as well. Trivia Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Steel Category:Dragonboy546